Paralelismos
by Scripturiens
Summary: Existían en planos distintos y ahí, no podían tocarse. [Escrito en el Intercambio Aniversario II del foro "Proyecto 1-8", para ChemicalFairy]


**Disclaimer: **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Nota:** En honor al segundo aniversario de nuestro foro (digo nuestro, porque ya me siento parte de él) "Proyecto 1-8", tuvimos un pequeño intercambio secreto de regalos. En mi país, típicamente les llamamos _cuchumbos_.

Aunque la historia se puede leer de corrido (fue así como la escribí), hay un orden cronológico que está indicado en números romanos. Pueden leer a su gusto.

_Para ChemicalFairy._

* * *

**VIII.**

Cada noche antes de dormir, se sentaba frente a su espejo a cepillar sus largos cabellos. A Taichi le gustaba verla aunque fuera por sólo unos momentos, por el puro placer de hacerlo. Había algo casi terapéutico en la acción; le parecía romántico de cierto modo, que esas actitudes de princesa se transmitieran a hábitos reales en ella. Después de todo, no había nadie en su vida que lograra internalizar ese aire de realeza mejor que Tachikawa Mimi.

Sus manos eran pequeñas, con dedos largos y finos. El cepillo que usaba era un regalo de su madre, una cosa antigua chapada en plata con rosas ornamentales en el dorso. Puesto en sus manos y acompañado de la larga bata que usaba sobre su ropa para dormir, Mimi parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas. Parpadeó lentamente; a veces se le dificultaba creer que ella era real.

Con ojos color sol Mimi le miraba a través del espejo, una sonrisilla oculta en la esquina derecha de sus labios. Al darse cuenta el moreno sacudió su cabeza y esbozó una media sonrisa.

— ¿Pasa algo?—Mimi preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

—Eres hermosa —contestó—. ¿Te lo he dicho ya?

—Sólo un millón de veces —ella dijo, pero aunque reía, Taichi podía ver el efecto de sus palabras en el delicado rubor de sus mejillas. Saber que después de tanto tiempo aún podía afectarla le satisfacía de cierto modo.

Apoyado en la pared, Taichi se cruzó de brazos antes de despegarse y cerrar la distancia entre ellos con un par de pasos. Puso sus manos en sus delicados hombros y ella ladeó su cabeza para poder besar sus labios. Fue un beso suave, con sabor al bálsamo de cacao y menta que usaba antes de dormir. Taichi se relamió los labios y rozó sus brazos con la punta de sus dedos antes de separarse.

—Te llamaré —le dijo—. Buenas noches, Mi.

**I.**

Llevaban un buen rato sentados en silencio, esperando a que su hermana estuviera lista. En toda honestidad, había olvidado lo lenta que podía ser Hikari a veces. No se había percatado de que llevaba un rato viéndola hasta que se movió y sintió su pierna dormida. Soltó un quejido y el objeto de su admiración se giró, dejando caer su largo cabello lacio por la orilla del sofá.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó. Taichi negó rápidamente, escondiendo el rubor de sus mejillas tras un expletivo.

—Un calambre —explicó entre dientes—. No es nada.

— ¡Taichi, un calambre no es _nada_! —la chica soltó, saltando del sofá para acudir a él. Sin poder detenerla se arrodilló frente a él, tomando su pantorrilla entre sus manos y estirándola de una vez, dándole un fuerte masaje en el músculo—. Puedes dañarte seriamente si no lo tratas, tú lo _sabes_.

—¡Ya, Miyako! —soltó avergonzado—. _Lo sé,_ pero cálmate, ¿quieres? —cerró sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca, alejando su mano de su pierna. El contacto duró unos segundos más de lo que debía y al soltarla, Taichi sentía que le picaban las puntas de los dedos. Miyako dudó unos segundos pero evitó su mirada y se soltó, poniéndose de pie y haciendo excusa de estirar las arrugas inexistentes en su falda.

—No era para tanto —le dijo suavemente—, pero gracias.

—No fue nada —ella le aseguró—. Disculpa la histeria. Estoy acostumbrada, ya sabes, por Ken.

—Ah, por supuesto —soltó una pequeña risa—. Ichijouji tiene suerte de tener a alguien que cuide de él así.

Miyako sonrió, sus mejillas tintándose de rosa. Llevó sus manos a su cabello, enrollándolo rápidamente en una trenza larga que dejó descansar sobre su hombro. Taichi lo observó como si le hubiese quitado algo, como a quién le apagan la luz en medio de una lectura.

—Deberías llevarlo suelto —le dijo—, te quedaría muy bien.

Sus dedos dejaron de juguetear con la punta de su trenza, viéndolo con algo de curiosidad. Taichi le ofreció otra pequeña sonrisa clandestina antes de voltear a ver su celular. En un instante su rostro se suavizó, sus ojos brillando de esa manera en que ella lo había visto varias veces, mucho antes de contestar.

_—¿Hola? Mi, ¿cómo estás?_

Risas.

_—No, no te preocupes, no estaba haciendo nada importante._

Sin voltearse a verla siquiera, Taichi salió al balcón del apartamento, cerrando la puerta de cristal tras su partida. Miyako se quedó observándolo por un momento más, luego suspiró.

_Nada importante._

**IX.**

Había algo en ella que atraía a los hombres, algún secreto que todos parecían conocer menos ella. Miyako recordaba el día que la conoció, muchos años atrás. Todo en ella le había fascinado – su cabello, su ropa, su manera de alzarse y sonrisa que desarmaba a cualquiera. Recordaba haber pensado qué daría por tener una hermana como ella, porque a su parecer, Mimi hacía más hermoso todo lo que tocaba. Años después, esa percepción cambiaría sustancialmente.

El café en el que se encontraron era un lugar muy popular; justo la clase de sitio que a Mimi le gustaba. Las mesas eran pequeñas y redondas, las sillas metálicas en patrones intrínsecos y complicados que adornaban todo con un toque rústico y elegante. Miyako movía su pie mientras revolvía con una pajilla la cremosa bebida que había ordenado. A su lado, Hikari tomaba pequeños sorbos de té, sus finos labios besando la taza en una manera que hacía a Miyako suspirar y desviar la mirada.

—Entonces ya tienen fecha —Mimi comentó con una sonrisa—. Serás la novia más hermosa, Sora.

A su lado, la pelirroja se ruborizó, desviando su atención hacia su té caliente y riendo por lo bajo.

—Sólo porque _tú_ no te estás casando aún —dijo, divertida—. Siempre creí que serías la primera —la miró con el codo apoyado en la mesa, su mejilla en mano. Mimi rió – su risa fresca llenando el espacio entre ellas por un momento, haciendo que Miyako y las demás pusieran su atención en ella por unos segundos más. Era tan fácil, tan imposible no enamorarse de ella…

—No, eso va más con ustedes, creo. No sé si somos esa clase de pareja—estiró sus piernas debajo de la mesa, lánguida y con movimientos más felinos de lo que le gustaba admitir. Se miraba tan tranquila, hablaba tan casual, que casi, _casi_ le creía.

— ¿No te piensas casar con Taichi? —Miyako preguntó, sus cejas enarcándose en alto. Mimi se encogió de hombros, tomando un poco de la crema batida de su taza con su pajilla. Incluso las acciones más inocentes tenían un aire a decadencia con ella.

—No lo sé —contestó—. No es algo que hayamos discutido aún.

—Pero lo harán —dijo Hikari, sonriendo—. No hay nadie mejor que tú para mi hermano, Mimi.

—Basta —rió—, ¡me están poniendo nerviosa!

—Bueno, en realidad deberíamos de concentrarnos en Sora y Jyou. Después de todo, ellos _sí_ se están casando.

Miyako eligió no comentar en el rubor de sus mejillas y el brillo especial que tenían sus ojos al escuchar las palabras de Hikari, ni en la manera en que su sonrisa se mantuvo intacta el resto de la tarde. Cayeron rápidamente en planes, preguntas, sueños temporales e ilusiones para la primera del grupo en atar el nudo. La conversación fluía fácilmente y aunque no volvieron a tocar el tema del futuro de la relación de Mimi, Miyako siguió pensando en ella, muchas horas después.

Se despidieron tras un par de tragos y uno que otro postre, agitando manos y besando mejillas, prometiendo llamadas y salidas para comenzar la planificación de la boda. Cuando Hikari tomó su mano, Miyako entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, tratando de encontrar algo familiar en el contacto.

—¿En verdad crees que se casen?

Hikari se volteó a verla, curiosa.

—¿Sora y Jyou?

—Taichi y Mimi.

—Hm, pues, eso espero. Hacen una pareja _hermosa_, ¿no crees?

—La mejor —Miyako soltó una risilla nerviosa, asintiendo con demasiado entusiasmo aunque Hikari pareció no notarlo.

**II.**

Siempre lo había visto cómo algo imposible. Era el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga, el capitán del equipo de fútbol de su mejor amigo, el ídolo de quién sería luego su novio. Taichi era muchas cosas distintas para muchas personas, pero no era nadie en especial para Miyako. Simplemente era una presencia agradable en fiestas, reconfortante en aventuras, familiar, sobre todo lo demás. Eran amigos por asociación, porque suponían que salir con las mismas personas de alguna manera los hacía unidos, aunque entre ellos hubiese tan poco en común.

El suspiro de amistad que tenían encontró cómo fortalecerse tras el regreso de Taichi para las vacaciones de verano. Pasaba más tiempo en la casa y Miyako, quién visitaba a Hikari muy seguido, se encontró a sí misma disfrutando del poco tiempo que compartían entre salidas y compromisos con los demás. Comenzaron compartiendo finales de películas o episodios en la televisión mientras ella esperaba a Hikari o él a Yamato, luego eran comentarios acerca de cosas que se habrían perdido de ver. Lentamente fue evolucionando a compartir _links_ a cosas que les parecían interesantes; _¿me prestas ese libro?,_ _tienes que ver esto_. De repente estaban quedando en verse, visitar lugares, hacer el almuerzo juntos.

Luego llegó _ella_.

Miyako vio cómo, de la noche a la mañana, había sido reemplazada por el regreso de Mimi. El tiempo del mayor de los Yagami era ocupado casi por completo por ella, pero no era sólo él, eran todos; Koushiro, Jyou, Yamato y Takeru – incluso Daisuke y hasta Ken le daba toda su atención, todo su tiempo a su disposición. Sora siempre estaba a su lado y Hikari siempre armaba planes con ella, y Miyako estaba demasiado feliz de estar incluida y poder compartir tanto con la chica quién aspiraba ser, para darse cuenta de lo mucho que le agradaba su tiempo con Taichi.

**X.**

—Realmente lo vas a hacer —musitó, viendo a su amigo con una expresión divertida.

—Creo que ya es tiempo, ¿no?

Yamato se encogió de hombros, llevando la botella a sus labios. Frente a él Taichi jugueteaba nerviosamente con su botella, girándola entre sus manos antes de dar tragos largos y lentos. En todos los años que llevaba de conocerle, había pocas ocasiones en que lo había visto tan nervioso como ahora. Tocado por una momentánea debilidad, la sonrisa burlona de Yamato se suavizó.

—Podemos buscarlo juntos —le dijo—, por si acaso tú—

Taichi paró de jugar con su botella, terminando sus contenidos de golpe.

—Gracias —dijo—. Siempre es bueno tener un punto de vista femenino en estas cosas.

El rubio rodó sus ojos, resoplando con suavidad antes de darle un trago a su cerveza. Era imposible tratar un tema de seriedad con Taichi, y él lo sabía. Mimi era una _diosa_ por soportarlo – recordaría mencionárselo al próxima vez que la viera.

— ¿Siquiera han tratado el tema? —le preguntó, haciendo señales para que les llevaran dos botellas más.

Taichi se pasó una mano por el cabello, masajeando su nuca ausentemente, ojos marrones fijos en su amigo.

—No realmente. Es decir, hemos hablado de . . . _cosas_. El futuro. Siempre hay uno, vagamente. Pero nunca ha sido nada concreto, definitivamente no como Jyou y Sora.

—Bueno, no todos podemos ser como ellos —Yamato musitó suavemente—. Están prácticamente casados desde que comenzaron a salir. Y ustedes —pausó, buscando una manera de ponerlo delicadamente—, ustedes son algo _distinto_.

Distinto era una manera suave de ponerlo. Taichi había estado encaprichado con Mimi desde hacía años, cuando ella aún vivía en Nueva York. Todas sus relaciones habían fracasado por guardar la esperanza de que volviera y al hacerlo, Taichi no había desperdiciado tiempo en convertirlo en una realidad. Desde entonces, eran como una pareja de novios que recién habían comenzado (pero al menos un Taichi ocupado era un Taichi que no fastidiaba … _tanto_).

—Ya no quiero esperar —Taichi dijo, agradeciendo con un gesto a la mesera que les llevó sus bebidas. Lentamente destapó la botella, tomando un trago generoso que le refrescó la garganta y lavó el sabor amargo que sentía—. Es decir, ya sé que es lo que quiero. No tiene punto seguir pretendiendo que no, supongo—trataba de sonar casual, pero Yamato sabía que le había puesto más mente de lo que quería aparentar.

—¿Entonces…?

—Entonces, te veré el viernes. Podemos hacer un fin de semana de ello.

—¿Taichi?

—Ir a Kyoto.

—Taichi.

—Yokohama.

—_¡Taichi!_

—¿Qué? ¿No te parece Yokohama? —Yamato suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente mientras Taichi reía entre tragos—. Ya, lo lamento. No sé por dónde comenzar, me está volviendo _loco_.

—Podrías preguntarle a Sora —el rubio finalmente dijo, apuntándolo con su botella media vacía, su sonrisa ligera en sus labios—. Seguro tiene acceso a todo tipo de joyas exclusivas —se encogió de hombros—, suena como algo que le gustaría a ella, ¿no?

En retrospección, Taichi no sabría decir por qué no pensó en eso primero. Sonriendo, se apoyó en la mesa para pellizcar la mejilla pálida de Yamato, moviéndolo de lado a lado por unos segundos.

—Por eso eres mi mejor amigo —le dijo—, siempre me haces más fácil la vida.

Golpeando su mano y luego sobando su mejilla roja, Yamato le envió una peligrosa mirada, párpados ocultando pupilas semi-felinas.

—Una decisión que cuestiono a diario —soltó sin remordimientos. Taichi fingió (o tal vez no era tan fingido) estar herido, llevando una mano a su pecho.

—Me lastimas, Ishida.

—No puedo esperar a que te cases y seas problema de alguien más —soltó, tomando un trago y viéndolo de reojo. Su rostro se había suavizado, sus mejillas habían adquirido un delicado color rosa que pocas veces habían tocado.

—Me extrañarás, ambos lo sabemos. Por si acaso, te daré un itinerario de la luna de miel —Yamato sonrió, pero esta vez sus facciones eran aún más ferales.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro que dirá que sí?

Después de ver su rostro, Yamato pasaría el resto de la tarde arrepintiéndose de haber dicho tal cosa.

**III.**

La primera vez que la vio sin lentes se sorprendió de lo distinta que se miraba. Su rostro era fino, de delicadas facciones entorpecidas por el tamaño de sus gafas. Su cabello era lacio y muy fino, y en el sol brillaba en tonos magenta, violeta, suave lila. Se encontró a sí mismo siguiendo las líneas de su figura, sus largas piernas y brazos y como se enrollaba tan naturalmente al cuerpo de Ichijouji. No queriendo ser sorprendido intruso de aquella escena, Taichi volteó a ver hacia otro lado.

A su lado, Hikari organizaba una lista de compras que debía hacer, sabiendo muy bien que su hermano compraría toda clase de disparate si lo dejaba en sus manos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos Ken y Miyako? —se escuchó a sí mismo preguntar.

—Ocho meses —Hikari conestó sin titubear—. Año y medio, si cuentas el tiempo en que salían y negaban hacerlo. Dos años, si cuentas el tiempo en que terminaban el uno encima del otro a pesar de decir que no se soportaban. Y un poco más, si cuentas el tiempo en que Miyako…

—Es suficiente, Kari —Taichi resopló—. Era una pregunta sencilla, no necesito _detalles_ de su relación.

—Sí, yo tampoco —la chica resopló—. Pero heme aquí.

Taichi puso una mano en su cabeza y la palmó suavemente, revolviendo sus cabellos.

—Creo que saldré —dijo, ignorando la mirada de Inoue al pasar por su lado—. Porténse bien.

**XI.**

Taichi dormía plácidamente a su lado, un brazo debajo de su almohada y el otro arropando su cintura. Mimi lo miraba en silencio, admirando pequeños detalles que en público, no se dejaría atrapar viendo. Taichi tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la ceja izquierda, un recuerdo de muchos años, cuando Mimi le aventó un llavero a la cabeza. Siendo justos, ella no había _tratado_ de golpearlo; él sólo había sido muy torpe al no atraparlo.

Con un dedo la toco con cuidado, deteniéndose al sentirlo moverse. Taichi abrió sus ojos lentamente, ocultando un bostezo en la almohada. Sus ojos la miraron en silencio y sintió algo removerse en su pecho cuando la trajo hacia él, susurrando palabras que apenas registró antes de unirse en un cálido beso.

Después de tanto tiempo, aún se sentía como la primera vez.

**IV.**

Fue la primera a quién buscó. Miyako era un manojo de nervios, un desastre de lágrimas y gritos ahogados y ropa arrugada y oliendo vagamente a la loción de Ken. Cuando llegó a la casa de los Yagami, creyó firmemente que ella estaría ahí. Pero era miércoles, y los miércoles Hikari salía más tarde, como recordó en el instante en que Taichi le abrió la puerta. Se vieron por unos segundos solamente, en dónde ella pedía algo y Taichi no sabía cómo contestarle.

—Miyako, ¿pero qué…?

No pudo preguntar qué había pasado. Miyako ya se había aferrado a su pecho, tomando puñados de su camisa y ahogando sus lágrimas en ella. Taichi se cementó en su lugar, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la columna, y el calor de sus lágrimas a través de su camisa. « ¿Qué hago?» pensó, e hizo lo único que un joven con cierto grado de ineptitud emocional haría, y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Miyako se separó de él lo suficiente para verlo a través de ojos rojos y llorosos; su maquillaje completamente arruinado. Taichi le ofreció una incómoda sonrisa.

—Yo no – no sé, eh, ¿te puedo ofrecer algo?

La chica parpadeó y luego hipó una suave risa, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Taichi hizo lo que pudo para extraerse de ella, cerrando la puerta y caminando de una vez hacia la cocina para servirle un vaso de agua.

—Tienes que reponer _todo eso_ —le dijo, gesticulando con su mano al desastre que era la cara de Miyako. Ella lo tomó, escondiendo su sonrisa tras el borde del vaso y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de controlar su llanto. Durante todo el rato Taichi se sentó al otro lado, viéndola con algo de reservación, como si temiera que los chillidos comenzaran si se movía muy bruscamente.

—Ken y yo terminamos —finalmente sentenció, llamando su atención. Taichi abrió la boca, pero al día de hoy no recordaba qué le había dicho.

**XII.**

Fue llegando a su apartamento que se percató de que algo iba mal. Frunció el ceño al ver las luces encendidas; sabía que Hikari no había llegado aún y estaba seguro que él había dejado todo apagado. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, levantando una ceja al ver a la joven que se encontraba muy cómoda en su sala de estar.

—Taichi —le saludó, poniéndose de pie. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola alta; había venido directo del trabajo. Lo sabía por las arrugas en su camisa de vestir y porque no la tenía dentro de su falda.

—Miyako —dijo, solo unos segundos demasiado tarde. Con cuidado, cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella, viéndola por debajo de una cortina de gruesas pestañas.

—Hikari me dijo que la esperara en casa —ella dijo, sintiendo la necesidad de explicarse—. No sabía – bueno, no sé, creo que no te esperábamos en casa hoy.

—Nah, Mimi tiene demasiado que atender en la mañana. No quise estorbarle.

—Oh. Por supuesto, qué considerado.

—Ya me conoces —dijo, casualmente encogiéndose de hombros. Separándose de la puerta, Taichi dejó sus llaves en el llavero y terminó de llegar, aflojando el nudo de su corbata mientras planificaba una ducha antes de dormirse—. Bueno, si me necesitan, ya sabes – dile a Hikari que busque a quién fastidiar.

—¿Te vas a casar con ella, cierto?

La sonrisa vivió tan poco que Taichi dudó si había hecho el chiste o no. Pasó su mano por su cabello, escondiendo la otra dentro de su bolsillo. Miyako lo miraba por encima de su hombro, mechones de cabello lila cayendo en desorden sobre su espalda. Por un momento, con la luz adecuada – casi podía creer que era Mimi. Pero parpadeó suavemente, succionando aire y dejándolo salir porque no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, no podía reemplazarla ni en sus ojos, ni en su corazón.

—Eso espero —dijo, y su voz estaba embadurnada de la misma cruda esperanza que lo había acompañado durante los años en que había esperado por ella—. ¿Es tan obvio?

A pesar de su respuesta, Miyako rió y negó suavemente con su cabeza.

—No —le dijo, desviando la mirada—. No podría imaginarlo de otra forma.

**V.**

Sus dedos jugaban a conocer su cuerpo, su tacto suave y curioso. A Taichi le parecían maravillosas sus curvas, sus largas piernas, la suave montaña de sus senos. Todo en ella le era foráneo y al mismo tiempo, familiar. Habían comenzado inocentemente, sin que él pensará nada del hecho. Era como si desde aquella noche en que había llorado en su pecho, habían acordado algún tipo de aventurilla en secreto, un juego estúpido que ninguno de los dos sabía jugar muy bien.

Miyako llegaba a su casa y eran un desorden de manos y bocas curiosas. Él se le hacía un manjar, se deleitaba en descubrir cada línea y cada músculo que habría tomado años definir. Era distinto de Ken, más fuerte, más pesado, más _Taichi_. Por su lado, él la encontraba delectable con sus curvas y misterios que con poco podían distraerlo de otras más suaves y más peligrosas. Era como cambiar una droga por otra, y ambos lo sabían.

—No soy ella —Miyako le reprochó una vez que lo encontró viéndola con los ojos con los que miraba sólo a Mimi. Taichi tardó en responder, y cuando lo hizo, ella juró que podía escuchar cómo se le rompía el corazón.

—Lo sé —murmuró—, _créeme_.

El día que Mimi anunció que se mudaba de vuelta a Japón fue el día en que su mundo se volvió a poner de cabeza. Nunca olvidaría el rostro de Taichi, la sonrisa estúpida que se le dibujó al escuchar que _ella_ volvería. Cuando lloró, no sabría decir si era por la emoción, o el miedo o la realización de que ella estaba equivocada, que Taichi nunca la vería como veía a Mimi.

Ni siquiera cuando ella no estaba.

**XIII.**

El festival de verano era uno de los eventos favoritos de Mimi, algo que había extrañado más que a Taichi, según sus propias palabras. Desde que había regresado, no se habían perdido una sola de las tradicionales celebraciones, cuestión que acababa por agradarles más de lo que admitirían. La plaza estaba repleta de personas, las luces brillando cómo luciérnagas estáticas a su alrededor.

Estaban agachados a la orilla de la playa, sus dedos en la fría arena. El yukata que Mimi usaba era color verde claro, con imágenes de cerezos en flor. El de Taichi era gris, con un intrínseco patrón geométrico que francamente, le daba algo de dolor de cabeza. Pero había momentos en los que no debía quejarse, y sabía que este era uno de ellos. Sacó de su bolsillo las luces de bengala que Mimi había comprado, pasándoselas con cuidado. Las encendieron juntos, mirándolas chispear y consumirse lentamente, alegrando el ambiente y la oscuridad como por arte de magia.

—Sabes —Mimi comenzó, su voz como el faro que lo llamaba de regreso—, este momento, aquí, ahora – es mi favorito en todo el mundo.

—¿Por qué? —Taichi se aventuró a preguntar, más por hacer tiempo que por genuina curiosidad—. Hemos venido cientos de veces, Mi.

Ella se acercó a él, besó sus labios suavemente.

—Todos mis momentos contigo son mis favoritos —le dijo—, uno tras otro.

Taichi la sintió sonreír contra sus labios y reflejó la acción. Se pasó una mano nerviosa por el cabello, volteando para buscar a Yamato, quién lo observaba a lo lejos y asintió sólo una vez antes de discretamente volver su atención a la pelirroja que le hablaba animadamente mientras encendían sus propias luces.

—Mimi —comenzó titubeante.

—¿Sí?

—Podríamos hacer esto siempre, ¿sabes? —dijo, pasando su pulgar por su barbilla y mirándola de reojo—. Si te parece que, ya sabes, tú quisieras.

Mimi lo miró con ambas cejas elevadas, el eco de una sonrisa tocando sus labios color rosa.

—¿Siempre? —preguntó, tomando la mano que Taichi le ofrecía para levantarla.

—Siempre —repitió, poniéndole el anillo en la mano. Mimi lo miró por un momento y él supo que las ganas de gritar las tenía atoradas en la garganta, que tenía las lágrimas trabadas en el nacimiento de sus ojos. Así que la besó, suave y después más insistente hasta que ella se suavizó en sus brazos y escondió su rostro en la curva de su cuello, sus brazos rodeándolo como podía.

Cuando se separaron y Mimi tomó un gran respiro, le ofreció la misma sonrisa de la que se había enamorado mucho tiempo atrás, aquella por la que sabía que ella sería la única para él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lo llevaste en el bolsillo? —le preguntó, admirando lo que le parecía el anillo más hermoso del mundo. Taichi hizo un ademán sin gracia, dejando su hombro caer desinteresado.

—Un par de semanas —dijo. Mimi enarcó una ceja—. O meses, ¿qué más da?

Se lanzó a sus brazos de nuevo, besando su cuello y su quijada y finalmente su boca. Taichi tuvo que esforzarse por no caer al agua, sosteniendo su pequeña figura con sus grandes manos.

—Gracias por esperar —Mimi susurró en su oído—. Eres todo lo que siempre quise.

—Valió la pena —Taichi dijo, presionándola hacia él—. Eres todo lo que siempre querré.

**VI.**

Traía el cabello suelto y había enrollado las puntas, algo que no se perdió en él. La miraba desde el barandal, dónde él estaba sentado. Miyako se rehusaba a verlo a los ojos, y Taichi se estaba impacientando.

—Tu cabello —le dijo—, está diferente.

Se llevó las manos a su cabello, tocándolo para ocultar sus nervios mientras una tímida sonrisa se hizo llegar a sus labios.

—Sí, ¿te gusta?

—No realmente —Taichi le contestó, cruzándose de hombros—. Me gustaba más antes.

Elevó su mirada, viéndolo mientras mordía su labio inferior. Taichi estaba más lejos de lo que habían acostumbrado, más encerrado en sí mismo de lo que ella solía ver. Jugaba con el ruedo de su falda, contando las costuras en ella.

—No deberías esperar más por ella —soltó de repente, sorprendiéndolo—. Mimi, ella . . . no es de las que espera, ¿sabes? Deberías moverte, antes de que alguien más lo haga.

Taichi asintió, posando sus orbes marrones en sus manos.

—Tú tampoco deberías esperar —finalmente le dijo—. En eso, al menos, se parecen.

Dudó antes de irse, pero luego puso su mano en su cabeza como lo hacía con Hikari, como lo había hecho cientos de veces antes. Pero por primera vez, Miyako sintió la pesadez de esperar por alguien sabiendo que esa persona no esperaría por ti.

**XIV.**

—¿Crees que tendremos propuestas así de románticas? —Miyako preguntó, su cabello suelto tras ella mientras descansaba sobre la cama de Hikari. La castaña estaba sentada en su escritorio, pasando notas de un cuaderno a otro sin ponerle mucha atención a la pelimorada—, _Hikari_.

—Claro que sí, Miyako —le dijo—, lo que pasa es que eres demasiado impaciente.

—Quiero romance —continuó, quiero un cuento de hadas y un príncipe, y quiero ser una princesa.

—¿Como Mimi?

—No, tal vez una distinta. No se puede competir con ella, no es _justo_.

Hikari rió y Miyako sintió mariposas en su estómago al escucharla, volteándose para ver a la chica esconder su risa tras su pequeña mano pálida. A pesar de ser tan distinta de su hermano, había cosas que no se podían negar, como la manera en la que reían, o la manera en la que se enojaban. El carácter fuerte de la menor de los Yagami era algo así como un secreto, como lo era el lado suave de su hermano mayor.

—Estás loca, ¿sabes?

—No, Kari, es que tú estás demasiado tranquila. Con Mimi y Sora fuera del juego es cuando más nos tenemos que esforzar por capturar a un buen chico. ¡Antes de que se los queden todos!

Hikari la miró con diversión pasear por la habitación hasta que se sentó en la orilla de la cama, de brazos cruzados. Suavemente rodó su silla hacia ella, viéndola fijamente mientras Miyako resoplaba.

—Miya —le llamó. La chica la ignoró, decidida a no verla a la cara. Hikari, tomando la iniciativa, puso sus dos manos en sus mejillas, _obligándola_ a voltear a verla—. Cálmate, ¿sí?

—Pero Taichi…

Pero no pudo continuar, porque Hikari la calló con un beso. Sabía distinto a lo que imaginaba, más dulce que su hermano, más suave. Pero a la vez, sus labios eran mucho más seguros que los de Taichi, más gentiles y delicados. Cuando la soltó, los ojos de Hikari no brillaban con deseo, ni con melancolía, ni con el esfuerzo de querer convertirla en alguien más. La miraban con seguridad, decisión.

Y Miyako no sabía qué decir.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?¡ —chilló, escondiéndose tras sus manos y moviendo sus piernas histéricamente. Hikari suspiró, poniendo un dedo en su barbilla y torciendo los labios un poco. Miyako trató de no pensar en cómo le habían sabido sólo unos segundos antes.

—Creo que lo necesitabas —le dijo—. No sé qué te ha tenido tan nerviosa últimamente, pero claramente, no soy yo.

Regresó a su escritorio y Miyako se dejó caer en la cama, pensando que tal vez Hikari tenía toda la razón.

**VII.**

La primera vez que la besó, supo que quería que ese fuera su último primer beso. Los labios de Mimi eran más suaves de lo que alguna vez había soñado, más dulces de lo que debería ser permitido. Cuando la tenía en sus brazos, sabía que todo el tiempo que había esperado por ella, por sus sentimientos, por el momento indicado, había valido la pena.

Su tiempo aparte no había sido en vano. Taichi tenía cosas que debía soltar y también ella. Mimi había dejado atrás una gran parte de su vida pero le gustaba decir que nada bueno se le escapaba. Cuando lo decía, guiñaba un ojo en su dirección y Taichi sentía que se le expandía el pecho de saberla suya. Pero lo mejor era saberse suyo.

Había tratado de buscarla en otras pieles, pero eso nunca le había funcionado, no a él. Cuando veía a Miyako se le hacía tan distante, tan extraño pensar en una aventura adolescente que había sido tres partes clandestina y dos partes equivocación, más narcótico que cura.

Pero aun siendo narcótico cumplió su función. El tiempo pasó, y Taichi dejó de esperar. Suponía que Miyako también.

**XV.**

El día de la boda, Mimi estaba nerviosa. Pasó de arriba abajo con Hikari y Miyako tras sus tobillos, arreglando flores, asegurando luces, gritando histéricamente a las maquillistas por arruinarle las pestañas a la novia. Sora, por otro lado, se sentía tranquila al saber que no tenía que preocuparse al dejar todo en manos de Mimi; que su amiga de una forma u otra iba a encargarse de que su día fuera perfecto.

Cuando salió en su vestido tradicional japonés para encontrarse con quién sería su esposo, supo que no se había equivocado. Y al ver el rostro de Jyou, casi quiso salir corriendo a besarlo. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo a la perfección; el señor y la señora Kido Jyou saludaban a sus invitados con emoción, sus manos entrelazadas todo el tiempo, sus ojos brillando como si realmente fuera el primer día del resto de sus vidas.

Cuando Miyako se acercó a felicitar a la nueva pareja, su mirada se quedó atrapada en otra más atrás. Mimi tenía los ojos brillantes y Taichi se acercó muy suavemente, besando cada uno de sus párpados. La acción fue tan dulce, tan íntima que sus mejillas se encendieron y abrazó a los novios al mismo tiempo, escondiendo su rostro en los cabellos de Sora.

Y cuándo Hikari tomó su mano y la llevó a la mesa, riendo tras uno de los terribles chistes de Daisuke, Miyako supo que Taichi también había tenido razón, tanto tiempo atrás. Ella no tenía por qué esperar.


End file.
